O Primeiro Encontro
by Mary Spn
Summary: Um encontro inesperado... uma loucura, uma paixão. Tudo aconteceu tão rápido como um sonho... P.S.: Fic escrita por duas mãos. Primeira parte pela minha autoria, e a segunda pela Kuchiki Rukia.13. Duas formas de ver uma história.


**Título:** O Primeiro Encontro (Parte I)

**Autora:** Mary Spn

**Beta: **Ninguém

**Fandom:** J2, Padackles

**Shipper:** Jared/Jensen

**Gênero:** Drama/Romance

**Summary:** Um encontro inesperado... uma loucura, uma paixão. Tudo aconteceu tão rápido como um sonho...

**P.S.:** Fic escrita por duas mãos. Primeira parte pela minha autoria, e a segunda pela Kuchiki Rukia.13. Duas formas de ver uma história. A minha parte, ou seja, o início, é toda sua Kuchiki. Mil beijos pra você!!

**Tag: **Fic para duas.

**Link do segundo capitulo:** w w w .fan fiction .net/s/5797436/1/ (tirando os espaços).

* * *

Tinha sido mais um dia cansativo de trabalho, mas Jared sabia que era por pouco tempo, logo mudaria de cidade, de cargo, e com certeza as coisas iriam melhorar, e muito. Ficou se amaldiçoando por ter concordado novamente com as loucuras de sua amiga. Ir naquela festa sem dúvida seria loucura. Não sabia por que, mas não conseguia dizer não para Katie.

Ia ser mais uma daquelas noites entediantes, com um bando de gente granfina e chata. E ainda teria que vestir uma roupa nada confortável, apenas para agradar a amiga.

Katie trabalhava para uma revista de fofocas, e tinha que ficar circulando por estas festas de gente rica e famosa, para conseguir algum furo. Era o seu jeito de trabalhar. Não que Jared aprovasse, simplesmente não se metia nestes assuntos.

Quando ela não arranjava companhia para ir, ele quebrava um galho, mas ela já havia feito muito por ele também. Então não conseguia negar, mesmo odiando tudo isso.

Tomou um banho demorado, tentando relaxar, vestiu um terno caríssimo que Katie tinha conseguido não sabia de onde, e ao se olhar no espelho, percebeu que a roupa realmente lhe caía muito bem.

Quem sabe desse sorte e conhecesse alguém interessante por lá. O que seria realmente difícil, em uma festa como aquela, na verdade iria se sentir como um peixe fora d'água.

As nove em ponto, Katie estava buzinando em frente ao prédio, então Jared entrou em seu carro, lhe cumprimentando com um beijo.

- Quem é você, e o que fez com o meu amigo Jared? – Katie perguntou brincando.

- Qual é, Katie? Assim você me deixa encabulado! – Jared disse gargalhando.

- Cara, você está um gato! Se não fosse gay, juro que eu pegava você! E desde quando você fica encabulado, criatura?

Jared riu mais ainda pelo comentário, jogando a cabeça para trás, de um jeito totalmente dele.

- Você também está linda, Katie, se era isso que você estava esperando ouvir.

- Gentil como sempre, não?

- Vem cá, quem vai estar nesta festa, hein? Vai ser um pé no saco, não vai?

- Só sei que vai ter muitos empresários, banqueiros, só a nata da sociedade.

- Ah, e Jared Padalecki, um mero funcionário de uma agência de viagens, você esqueceu.

- A um passo de ser gerente em Nova Iorque, não é meu amor? E o que seria de mim sem você?

- x -

Jensen já estava ficando impaciente no carro, esperando por sua esposa. Já não bastava ter que ir aquela festa indesejável, ainda tinha que esperar horas até a madame ficar pronta.

Daneel era filha de um dos maiores empresários do Texas, dono de uma grande metalúrgica, onde por consequência, Jensen era o diretor. Estavam casados há quatro anos, mas Jensen se sentia muito infeliz. O amor que pensou existir no início já havia acabado, e agora sua vida se resumia a trabalhar para o seu sogro, e satisfazer os caprichos de sua mulher.

Observou-a entrar no carro, estava deslumbrante, como sempre. Tinha que admitir que ela era linda, claro, devidamente vestida e maquiada, Jensen pensou. Mas sem dúvida alguma não era a garota dos seus sonhos. Era uma pessoa fútil e interesseira, e já não havia assuntos em comum, muito menos química entre eles.

- E então, como estou? – Daneel perguntou, ansiosa.

- Linda, como sempre. - Jensen respondeu por responder.

- Esta festa vai ser incrível, amor. Eu não perderia por nada...

- É, eu também. – Jensen respondeu de má vontade, não querendo prolongar a conversa.

- x -

Jared e Katie circularam pelo ambiente, Katie estava sempre atenta a todos os acontecimentos, então sentaram em uma mesa, que estava reservada para eles. Jared olhou ao redor, entediado, até que seus olhos bateram com um par de olhos verdes o encarando, em uma mesa próxima.

Era um homem loiro, cabelos curtos, olhos verdes incríveis e uma boca que Jared podia pensar mil coisas obscenas, que o fez imaginar o que poderia fazer com ela neste momento. Mas assim que seus olhos bateram nele, o loiro desviou o olhar. Estava acompanhado com uma ruiva, muito bonita por sinal, o que fez Jared se sentir um tanto... Incomodado.

- Katie, você sabe quem é o cara loiro, ali naquela mesa? - Jared perguntou discretamente.

- O que está acompanhado pela ruiva de vermelho?

- Esse mesmo.

- Uau! Você não perde tempo, hein!

- Katie!

- Ok, o nome dele é Jensen, Jensen Ackles, ele é diretor da Metalúrgica Harris, onde o sogro é proprietário.

- Sogro? Então ele é casado? – Jared falou decepcionado.

- Sim, mas desde quando isso foi problema pra você?

Jared riu...

- Você está me caluniando, Katie!

- Claro... Na primeira oportunidade, eu apresento vocês, ok?

- Ok – Jared sorriu, e não tirava o olho de Jensen, ele era perfeito, e tinha um jeito totalmente sexy, que fazia Jared se sentir feito um animal no cio.

Jensen estava intrigado com o cara alto e moreno na mesa próxima, era impressão sua, ou ele o estava encarando? Não sabia o que o estava incomodando, se era por que não fazia idéia de quem ele era, ou se era a forma que o olhava. Jensen se sentia nu diante daquele olhar, e só o fato de pensar nisso lhe causava arrepios.

Desde quando sentia arrepios ao ser olhado por um homem? Está certo que já tinha se relacionado com um na sua adolescência, mas isso era passado, já fazia muito, muito tempo.

Daneel foi conversar com as amigas, enquanto Jensen foi para perto do bar, pediu uma bebida, e ficou ali bebericando e olhando ao redor.

- Jensen! Há quanto tempo, querido! – Katie o cumprimentou com um beijo no rosto, como se fossem velhos amigos, mas ele nem sequer a conhecia.

- Olá... eh...

- Katie!

- Olá Katie, tudo bem com você?

- Tudo ótimo, a noite está perfeita, não é?

- Claro. – Jensen tentava ser simpático, mas sempre ficava monossilábico com quem não conhecia, tinha dificuldade em se soltar.

- Jensen, deixa eu te apresentar, este á o meu amigo Jared. Jared, este é o meu amigo Jensen.

- É um prazer, Jensen! – Jared estendeu a mão e deu seu melhor sorriso.

- Ah, sim... Quero dizer, o prazer é meu. – Jensen disse nervoso, apertando sua mão, que Jared segurou por um tempo desnecessário.

- Bom meninos, vocês me dão licença, eu vou ao toalete. – Katie piscou para Jared e saiu de fininho.

- Então Jensen, está se divertindo? – Jared não conseguia tirar o sorriso do rosto.

- Estou, claro! – Jensen respondeu rápido demais, então olhou para Jared e também sorriu. – Mentira, eu estou detestando isso tudo!

- Foi o que eu imaginei. Eu também, já me arrependi de ter vindo.

- O que você faz Jared? Acho que nunca te vi antes.

- Oh, claro que não. Eu sou só um agente de viagens, sabe... Baixo escalão. Não costumo frequentar essas festas. Só estou acompanhando a Katie.

- Ah, ok. Agente de viagens? Deve ser um trabalho interessante.

- É sim, mas dentro de dois meses eu me mudo para Nova Iorque, a minha agência está abrindo uma filial por lá, e eu vou gerenciar.

- Ah, meus parabéns! É um grande passo.

- Mas e você? Também veio só por causa da sua esposa?

- É, mais ou menos. Tenho que cumprir com minhas obrigações, não é?

- Uma pena você ser casado...

- O que?

- É que eu achei você... Atraente e... Interessante.

- É, eu... – Jensen não sabia o que dizer.

- Me desculpe, meu pior defeito é ser direto demais, acho que você não estava preparado pra isso.

- Tudo bem, é que eu... – Jensen parou de falar ao perceber o olhar de Jared, que praticamente o despia com os olhos, e então o encarou, com o sorriso mais malicioso que Jensen já havia visto.

- Isso te incomoda, Jensen?

- Não, eu... acho que não. – Não conseguia disfarçar seu nervosismo.

- Bom, eu vou lá para fora um pouco, está ficando muito quente aqui, se você quiser... me acompanhar, estarei te esperando.

Jared sorriu mais uma vez e foi em direção a saída, deixando Jensen atônico.

Jensen não sabia se estava ficando louco, ou o que estava acontecendo, mas sentiu uma vontade insana de seguir o moreno e ver no que aquilo ia dar. Respirou fundo, tomou mais um gole de sua bebida, e foi atrás de Jared.

Chegando do lado de fora, não o encontrou, então caminhou rumo ao estacionamento, e de repente se sentiu sendo prensado contra a parede.

Jared o agarrou pela cintura, e o arrastou para um cantinho escuro que havia ali, onde não poderiam ser vistos. Puxou o corpo de Jensen bem próximo, podendo sentir o seu cheiro, a sua respiração tão próxima que seus lábios quase podiam se tocar.

Jensen tentou se desvencilhar de seu corpo forte e ia reclamar alguma coisa, quando Jared o calou com um beijo. Quando Jensen percebeu já estava correspondendo ao beijo, sentindo a língua do moreno explorar sua boca de forma sensual.

Logo teve seu pescoço atacado pelos lábios de Jared, estremecendo ao sentir sua língua quente em contato com sua pele. Jensen estava gostando e muito, de tudo aquilo, para seu desespero, já estava ficando excitado com a situação.

Ao perceber isso, Jared pressionou seu quadril contra o de Jensen, e roçou suas ereções, num movimento sensual que estava deixando Jensen à beira da insanidade.

Suas mãos entraram por dentro da camisa do loiro, tocando e apertando sua pele quente e macia, enquanto sua boca percorria seu pescoço, querendo devorar Jensen por inteiro. Jensen por sua vez também tocava o peito e o abdômen de Jared, sentindo seus músculos, para então brincar com a ponta dos dedos em seus mamilos, os deixando enrijecidos. Os dois gemiam baixo a cada toque, tentando ser discretos para que ninguém os ouvisse.

Jared abriu rapidamente o botão e o zíper da calça de Jensen, enfiando sua mão por dentro da boxer, o tocando com urgência, sentindo o membro completamente duro pulsar em sua mão.

Em seguida desceu lambendo o peito e abdômen de Jensen, para então se ajoelhar na sua frente, colocando seu membro em sua boca, o sentindo preencher sua garganta, alternando entre lambê-lo e sugá-lo com vontade, fazendo Jensen gemer descontrolado. Continuou o sugando e o deixando foder sua boca até gozar, engolindo todo o líquido, sentindo o gosto de Jensen. O loiro ficou encostado na parede com as pernas bambas pelo orgasmo, Jared era simplesmente... Perfeito.

Jared aproveitou seu momento de insanidade e o virou contra a parede, abaixando o restante de sua calça e abrindo mais as suas pernas. Então o moreno levou seus dedos até a boca de Jensen, os enchendo de saliva, para depois penetrar com um de seus dedos e depois outro na entrada apertada do loiro, que ofegou e gemeu em sinal de dor, mas assim que o moreno passou a movimentá-los, seus gemidos logo passaram a ser de prazer, querendo sentir mais de Jared dentro de si.

Jared tirou um preservativo do bolso do terno e o vestiu, tirando então seus dedos e entrando com seu membro, a princípio devagar, e depois entrou com tudo, fazendo Jensen arquear seu corpo e reclamar.

- Shhh... já vai melhorar. – Jared sorriu e passou a dar leves mordidas no ombro de Jensen, esperando que o mesmo se acostumasse com a invasão.

Assim que Jensen relaxou, passou a se movimentar com rapidez e precisão, acertando aquele ponto em especial que fazia Jensen querer gritar de prazer. Segurou o loiro com firmeza pela cintura, fazendo suas estocadas ficarem cada vez mais fortes e intensas, indo fundo dentro daquele corpo quente e apertado, o levando a loucura, ao mesmo tempo em que bombeava o seu membro.

Os dois já não podiam conter seus gemidos, e logo gozaram, numa explosão de prazer. Jared ainda permaneceu alguns segundos dentro de Jensen, e então saiu devagar, sentindo seus joelhos tremerem.

Virou Jensen de frente, suas respirações ainda ofegantes, encostou seus lábios nos dele, pedindo passagem com sua língua, ao que Jensen correspondeu sem hesitar. O beijo foi longo, e profundo, sendo interrompido apenas quando seus pulmões clamaram por ar.

- Isso foi... uma loucura! – Jensen sussurrou no ouvido do moreno.

- Foi perfeito! – Jared respondeu no mesmo tom.

Ainda ficaram alguns instantes com seus corpos colados, a respiração próxima, para só então se preocuparem em se vestir e se recompor.

- Eu... Eu preciso voltar lá para dentro – Jensen falou sem conseguir encarar Jared.

- Jensen, é... Eu posso te ver novamente?

- Eu... não sei, eu... acho melhor não.

- Ok, me desculpe. Já pode ir se quiser. – Jared disse decepcionado.

Quando Jared voltou para casa, não conseguia parar de pensar no loiro por um minuto, só em lembrar de seu corpo perfeito, sua voz, seu cheiro, fazia Jared querer subir pelas paredes. Só tinha certeza de uma coisa: precisava vê-lo mais uma vez.

Jensen voltou para casa se amaldiçoando pela loucura que havia feito. Era um homem casado, um empresário sério, tinha suas responsabilidades.

Desde quando saía por aí se atracando com qualquer um pelos cantos? Ainda mais este "qualquer um" sendo um homem. Desta vez tinha mesmo passado dos limites.

A sensação de ter acabado de ser fodido ainda estava em seu corpo, e tinha que admitir que jamais sentira algo assim. Jared o fizera sentir prazer como ninguém. Só em lembrar-se daquele corpo alto e forte o possuindo daquela maneira selvagem, e do serviço maravilhosamente perfeito que o moreno tinha feito com a boca, fazia Jensen sentir um arrepio pela espinha, e um desejo insano de sentir aquilo pelo menos mais uma vez.

Uma semana se passou, e Jared estava indeciso entre ligar ou não ligar para Jensen. Decidiu tentar, na pior das hipóteses, poderia ao menos ouvir sua voz novamente. Conseguiu o telefone com Katie, e tomou coragem de ligar.

- Alô! – Jensen atendeu de forma séria, sem reconhecer o número.

- Jensen? É... aqui é o Jared. – Ficaram alguns segundos em um silêncio constrangedor, depois de Jared se anunciar.

- Não sei se você se lembra de mim, eu...

- Eu lembro sim. - Jensen finalmente conseguiu se recuperar do choque.

- Eu... é... desculpe eu ligar assim, mas é que... Eu gostaria muito de te encontrar mais uma vez, e...

- Jared, isso realmente não é uma boa idéia. Foi tudo um erro, eu nem sei o que deu em mim naquela noite.

- Jensen, só mais uma vez, só pra gente conversar, você pode marcar em algum lugar público, se quiser. Ou eu posso ir ao seu escritório...

- Não! Aqui não, por favor! Então... Onde você mora? Pode ser na sua casa?

- Pode, claro! – Então Jared voltou a sentir certa esperança, e passou seu endereço para Jensen.

A noite ficou aguardando muito ansioso, não sabia se ia rolar alguma coisa, mas só de pensar em ver Jensen novamente, fazia seu coração disparar. Estava se sentindo feito um adolescente indo ao primeiro encontro.

Jensen dirigia a caminho da casa de Jared, e estava muito nervoso e apreensivo, pensando na loucura que estava fazendo. Seu maior medo era de acabar não resistindo aos encantos do moreno.

Tocou a campainha, e Jared o recebeu com um sorriso. Um sorriso incrível, mostrando as covinhas, que Jensen percebeu que o fazia se derreter.

Assim que entrou, se sentiu prensado por Jared contra a porta, e o que tanto temia aconteceu... Não conseguiu resistir aos seus encantos. Assim que seus lábios se tocaram, Jensen perdeu toda a sanidade, e só conseguiu se entregar de corpo e alma aos seus beijos e toques.

Passaram a se encontrar algumas vezes por semana. Sempre que Jensen aparecia na porta de Jared, era como se fosse a primeira vez, seu coração parecia querer pular do peito. E sempre que pensava na partida de Jared, seu coração falhava uma batida, pedia e implorava para o tempo passar devagar, para aquele dia não chegar nunca.

Jared sentia-se vivo, estava amando, amando Jensen, aquele cara incrível que por acaso havia conhecido naquela festa, e que quanto mais conhecia, mais amava o seu jeito reservado, mas ao mesmo tempo gentil e carinhoso.

Quando estavam apenas os dois naquele quarto, Jensen se entregava totalmente, era amável e ardente, fazendo Jared ir à loucura. E a cada novo encontro, descobria que seu coração batia ainda mais acelerado por ele.

Estava perdidamente apaixonado, e isso o deixava aflito, pois sabia que em breve teria que tomar uma difícil decisão. Uma decisão que na verdade não dependia apenas de si mesmo.

Jared estava muito apreensivo, principalmente depois da ligação de Jensen.

- Oi Jen! – Jared atendeu todo animado.

- Jared, eu posso ver você agora? Nós precisamos conversar. – Jensen disse sério demais, deixando Jared preocupado.

- Ok, estou te esperando.

Quando Jensen chegou, Jared estava uma pilha de nervos, e pelo jeito do loiro quando entrou, a conversa não seria nada agradável.

- Então Jared, é na semana que vem que você viaja? - Jensen perguntou um tanto nervoso.

- É sim, mas eu... Jensen, eu estava pensando... Por que você não vem comigo? – Precisava desesperadamente tentar, não queria perder Jensen por nada neste mundo.

- O que? Você está ficando louco?

- Você mesmo disse que já não aguenta mais esta sua vida, que não ama a sua esposa, e que se sente sufocado, trabalhando na empresa da família dela.

- Eu disse, mas não quer dizer que...

- Então você pretende passar o resto da sua vida deste jeito? Infeliz?

- Eu não sou infeliz, Jared... E eu não vou fazer esta loucura, você precisa seguir a sua vida, e eu a minha.

- Seguir a minha vida? Você está dizendo que não quer mais me ver, é isso?

- Olha só... Você vai partir, e nós vamos estar longe. E isso vai ser bom para nós dois, porque esse relacionamento não tinha mesmo futuro. Eu não vou me separar da minha esposa, e você precisa me esquecer, e seguir em frente.

- Puxa... Você sabe mesmo ser direto quando quer. – Jared disse com os olhos marejados.

- Eu só estou sendo prático, Jared... E realista. Você tem que parar de se iludir, eu não sou aquilo que você espera.

- Eu me apaixonei por você, Jen. E você é tudo o que eu espero, exceto por sua falta de coragem em assumir o que está sentindo. Mas tudo bem, eu não posso mesmo te forçar a nada, seu futuro é você quem decide, e mais ninguém.

- Jared, eu... Eu preciso ir agora, eu desejo realmente que você seja muito feliz por lá.

- É uma pena Jensen, eu sei que eu poderia te fazer muito feliz. E, se algum dia você se arrepender, sabe onde me encontrar, eu estarei sempre esperando.

Jensen saiu do apartamento deixando Jared arrasado, com o coração partido.

Chegando o dia da sua partida, Jared já estava com as malas prontas, esperando pelo táxi, ainda sentado em sua cama. Por um lado, estava animado em começar uma vida nova, longe dali, mas por outro, sentia que uma parte de si havia se quebrado, e sempre estaria ali, naquele apartamento.

Sentiria muita falta de Jensen, e sentiu seu coração doer ao lembrar-se de sua última conversa. Mesmo magoado, Jared decidiu por tentar uma última vez. Discou o número já tão conhecido, e ouviu uma voz hesitante do outro lado da linha.

- Jared? Pensei que você já tivesse partido.

- Não, eu... Na verdade eu estou indo para o aeroporto daqui a dez minutos. – Jared dizia com a voz embargada.

- Ah, ok.

- Jensen?

- Hmm?

- Se você me pedir pra ficar, eu fico. Sem hesitar. – Jared tentou uma última vez, quase sem esperanças.

Jensen ficou mudo por alguns instantes, pensativo...

- Jen?

- Eu não posso fazer isso, Jared... Eu sinto muito!

Jensen desligou o telefone, e Jared secou suas lágrimas, e pegou suas malas, olhando uma última vez para aquele apartamento que guardava tantas lembranças.

* * *

Nota: Este desafio para duas, foi proposto pela Kuchiki Rukia.13, e eu adorei a idéia, sendo realmente um desafio para mim escrevê-lo. Achei muito legal ver a mesma história sendo escrita por duas autoras com estilos diferentes. Claro que ela leu a minha parte primeiro, antes de fazer a continuação, mas mesmo assim é muito difícil incorporar os personagens já criados por outra pessoa, e ela conseguiu fazer isso maravilhosamente bem.

Este é o fim da primeira parte, para ler a continuação da história, segue o link abaixo:

**w w w .fan fiction .net/s/5797436/1/** (tirando os espaços).

_**Reviews?? Eu adoraria saber a sua opinião...  
**_


End file.
